lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Autumn City
The City of Golden Trees With Kalyar's blessing five Elf kings of old traveled with a host of first born into the southern forests of Lancerus. In those lands the Elves came to bear witness to the most beautiful Golden Trees; they stretched high into the sky and blanketed the land in shades of otherworldly beauty. The elves settled in the Northeastern peninsula of the land and erected a beautiful city to begin their kingdom. In honor of Kalyar they named the city after one of his daughters, Autumn; whose Golden-Red hair resembled the many tree's colors all at once. The Age of Darkness As Nolweva foresees the return of Hassera (eventually Gothkrissil), dark forces gather in the world and The Golden City is plagued by creatures of ill name and intent. The trees of the south grew pale and the the bright city faltered under the weight of pressing darkness; The Black War Follows. One of the Five Elven kings is killed while defending the city during this time. The resulting sorrow was so great that many of the King's line also died in grief of loss and impending doom. The creation of humankind stems the tide of war and eventually leads to the defeat of Gothkrissil. The Seven depart Ura shortly after for reasons unknown, though they promise they will return. Elf and Dwarfkind separate; Dwarves leave Autumn City and construct Dracon Lake City to rival the Elven fortress. Second Expansion Although Autumn City is diminished from the war the people recover and for a time Elven kind enjoy a bout of prosperity. The Elves complete construction of the Opal Shore in addition to expanding Autumn City. Humanity Takes Over...At a Cost Humanity immigrated to Lancerus after the Sundering of Rhivic and expanded throughout the region with surprising speed. The remaining Elf Kings of Old where weakened by the combined forces of the Black War and the departure of the Seven, as well as the curse laid upon them for their failures in the Seven's eyes in ages past (the transgressions of Lord Maia, particularly*), they agreed to allow Humanity to slowly take their place as rulers of the land. *See Elf The White War-December 500 The White was ensued with Forsaken attacks on the Northern lands and Dragons and Barbarians attacking the Southern land. The mighty dragon of Serpent's Valley, Ulghiant, laid siege to the lands of Arn forcing a shaky alliance of forces against her. Ulghiant was forced out of Arn but at a price; three of the remaining Elf Kings had fallen leaving just one left to rule the city. The war ended and the last Elf King passed leadership of the Lands to a Consul of Three. He then left the lands of Arn and journeyed to Lindala to live in peace. Present Day Autumn City now serves as the seat of power in Arn. The cyclopean trees which once gave the golden city its name still stand. Drained of their once vibrant golden hues they now cast shades of earthy brown and dark green across the great, vine covered outer walls. The structure of the city itself is a patchwork conglomeration of smooth wooden dwellings carved into the living trunks of the trees, and clumsy dwellings of human design packed tightly between them. Many ethnic groups and cultures from outside Lancerus have wandered here, creating a vast melting pot of people. A Coastal City Autumn City's port is a hub of trade and activity, where those of lower status can sake their thirst on warm ciders and mead in the many taverns built into the twisting, tight alleyways. Deeper into the city it becomes darker, and more sculpted in design with the original elven architecture having greater prominence. It is among this part of the city where noble barons of trade and craft live. Many visitors are surprised, or even angered, by the nonstop noise caused by one of Autumn City's oldest inhabitants- Quippers. Quippers are small, rotund birds with pointy beaks, and blue and white coloration that thrive on the urban pollution of a port town. To natives however, quippers are an essential part of life, for the birds can be easily trained as swift messengers, darting quickly from one roost to another. The Undercity The Underground of Autumn City is a thing both literal and conceptual. Hidden passages and twisting tunnel lie hidden under the streets, lit by bio-luminescent fungi which grow upon the great roots of the trees above. Here, slaves are traded, drugs are sold, and dark deals are made. Tales of hidden magics and treasures buried and forgotten by time often find their setting here as well, and many curious adventurers have met untimely demise searching for the hidden glories of the Undercity. Category:Location